Am I Unwanted?
by Vocluster Team
Summary: A single car accident starts a chain of events that change Piko's life forever. One-shot leading up to one of my 5 major fics. Rated T for themes that may frighten younger children.


It was rough the day my parents died. Even though they weren't really my parents, I still loved them as such. My real parents had given me up when I was very little. It wasn't long after that I was adopted by my adoptive parents. The country we all lived in went downhill around the time I turned 15. The government was taken over by a corrupt organization. People lived in fear, and were afraid to speak out against them, even though they didn't create a law against that. The only thing they did was ban this thing they called "Singing robots". Well less banned by law and more through propaganda. I don't know how they were created, why the organization hated them, or why they were there, but they were people like us, only they had robotic voices, and maybe other things as well. Anyways, back to what I was saying. My parents had died in a car accident. All 3 of us were driving to a family friend's house when a drunk driver plowed right into our car. It was awful, twisted metal and blood everywhere I could see. Then everything faded to black.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed. The entire room was white. I tried to speak and I noticed my voice was different. Not different as in changing from growing up, but changed as in it's someone else's voice. I didn't have my own voice anymore. In fact, it didn't even sound human. It sounded...robotic.

'Why am I a singing robot?' I thought. 'What happened to me?'. I slowly looked around the room more. It looked like a hospital room, but it didn't feel right somehow.

"This place is...strange..." I stated, slowly since I was still not used to my own voice. It was like someone placed recordings of a person saying each syllable separately in a computer, and had said computer arrange them and adjust them for the proper inflection.

"Our life tainted by this love, forbidden by society and twisted by my lying heart" I sung out. Those lyrics were ones that I've heard from other singing robots. My singing voice sounded midway between girl and young boy.

'Strange...' I thought. 'Why would they make a 15 year old boy sound like a girl? What am I, some pre-teen cookie cutter singer?' I stood up, and realized I was stuck. But why? I don't have an IV in my hand. I looked behind me and found what looked like a giant USB cord.

"What is this?" I asked. I stared at it as I tried walking in a different direction. Just as I thought, I was still stuck.

"WHAT! How did I get a USB cord stuck to me! What kind of strange thing am I!" I cried out, unhooking it. A man in a white lab coat walked into my room, as if he heard me shout.

"You're awake" He said. "The only way we could save you was to turn you into a Vocaloid..."

"A Vocaloid?" I asked. "Is that what they're called?"

"Some of them are called that, others are called Utau. The only difference is the quality of the sounds." the man replied. "You are using Vocaloid Engine 2 for your voice. You are also able to use your body as a USB drive or an MP3 player"

"Say WHAT!" I shouted. This was stunning to me. My own BODY as an MP3 player? Absurd!

"I know this must seem very strange to you. But if we didn't do this to you...you wouldn't have woken up again." I just stared at him as those last few words left his mouth. I could have died? How bad was that accident!

"I..." was all I could get out. I can't believe that I nearly died. "Wha...what about my parents!" I managed to choke out.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." he apologized. "They couldn't be saved..." As he walked away, my eyes welled up with tears. Everyone, both pre- and post- takeover always said that real men don't cry. But that didn't matter now, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes.

About a few days after my parent's funeral, another man came into my room at the lab. This one wasn't wearing a white lab coat, but he was wearing more casual attire.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important. I am here to take you to your new home" he said, quietly.

"My...new home? I thought no one wanted me.." I saw him frown. "Cut the crap, I know I'm going to an orphanage. I have no relatives in the area and none of them are able to take care of me." I stated firmly, almost shouting.

"Sadly, yes..." he said, leading me outside to a small black car, ushering me into the backseat.

As the car drove through the city on its way to the orphanage, I looked out the window, thinking back on my life. The good times, the bad times, everything. Little did I realize that I was in for a wild ride upon reaching the orphanage, a series of events that will change my life forever.


End file.
